Speech and Debate
by RamenKitty
Summary: its crud, i know, believe me -_-; but Darth Vader is questioned by two sprits of the force...


More late night insanity…this time uh…hopefully interesting!

Star wars is copyrighted George Lucas, go George-Monkey!

-------------

Quickie lil' Author notes: For lack of something better to do * okay, so I have better things to do, but this was more fun: P* I decided to develop something little mentioned in the SW universe…hope u like it. Oh and AU, way AU but then again in SW…you never know…

            Okay, SW and all rights, titles, characters privileges, belong to GL.  The midi-chlorian idea belongs to him.  I just developed it, if I did it wrong sorry, but I'm making no money so nobody has any reason to be upset about anything. 

------------

Title: Once in a lifetime

Summery: Two Young Midi-chlorian twins have a conversation with Darth Vader.  Ever wonder how he knew about Luke? This my take on it * grin* 

Timeframe: Between ANH and ESB.

Question: What would you do if they were always watching?

--------------

Darth Vader stared out at the bridge of his Star Destroyer.

            Those who needed to sleep, or weren't on shift were asleep.  He himself stayed awake, fearing the world of dreams that would consume him if he closed his eyes-

He sighed, causing an irregularity in his breathing.  He began the long walk down the corridor.

I don't know Neniya, but I think you're right…or almost right. 

The voice was so sudden, so powerful, and so shocking that he paused and nearly ran into a sleepy eyed crewmember, obviously on duty.

Its true! Look, we'll settle this the easiest way- 

            Darth Vader was stopped again as he turned down an empty side corridor and came face to face with two children.

Uh oh, did you mean to-

Yeah, I did now will you shut up about it Zander? 

            " What the…"

" You aren't crazy Skywalker…but you aren't dreaming either." The girl, Neniya, stood before him with her hands on her hips.  She was incomprehensible to the human eye, even to one such as, Darth Vader.

" You're scaring the guy Neni," the second character appeared, " Maybe we should appear physically, so he doesn't go any more crazy then he already is-"

Darth Vader felt the small wave pass through his being and into the rest of the ship.  Two human children replaced the incomprehensible figures.  

            The first had long blond hair and brilliantly, almost startling blue eyes.  She wore white, and was, he was surprised to discover, hovering a few inches off the floor.

            The second was dark, the complete opposite of his twin.  His hair was short, black and devilish looking, around one hand curled a snake with red slits where its eyes should be.

Darth Vader wondered if what he were looking at were true.

            " You can't begin to conceive of us as " True" the girl was speaking, " However, let us pretend that we are.  You are right.  We are physical manifestations, representations, of the force."

            " You always like to say that don't you Neniya?" he turned to Vader, almost confidentially, " We aren't really all of that, not that much different from yourselves actually-"

            " That's what we needed to debate about." The girl had a business like look on her face, " Listen up Sith-"

            " Don't refer to them that way." The Boy, Vader was coming to realize, was obviously the dark side," Be nicer-"

            " Fine, we have a question…actually, an issue, and we needed a third party moderator."  She looked up and down, " And since this isn't a question of force issues…" she looked him up and down, " You'll do."

            Darth Vader found his voice again, " How…how are you…how can I…" 

" Didn't want to bother the emperor, so we bother you…the chosen one."

            Darth Vader laughed harshly, " That's the last thing I am." He felt himself wanting to run away from these things-

            " You heard us didn't you? Only you and your descendants can hear us if we so choose." This time it was Zander who spoke up, looking as impressive as a boy of what appeared to be 14 years old could look.

            " So, the question." Neniya spoke up, " You willing to help us? In return we'll tell you something…always like to be fair…"

            Something? Knowledge of the other side? What awaited death? What was the force? 

" Ask away…" his mouth was dry.   Sweat was pouring down his palms.

            " Okay." Zander spoke, " Neniya thinks that life forms are inherently good, I think inherently evil.  You are a life form so…we ask you.  What are you people?"

            Sith, what a question! He tried to think, before responding.

" In true…I don't think we're really anything. Vader spoke slowly, " I think that when a life begins…it begins as a life simply and it lives and takes everything else on." He continued, gaining steam, " everything depends on choices, situations, problems that you have…" memories from his own life seemed to come into focus," You can't say something like, " People are inherently good or evil because in the beginning…we're nothing. I'd think," he laughed and for a moment his mortal pain and suffering was forgotten, " I'd think that you'd know…considering you're…"

" Midi-Chlorians?" 

            He laughed, "Yeah."

Neniya sighed, "Okay…the best help we could get from something living.  Now," she crossed her arms and Lord Darth Vader was suddenly aware of the absolute power that was being commanded," You'll want us to fulfill our part of this little deal?"

            " Ask any question…and it will be answered.  Verbally for now, and you will remember in some small part of yourself.  You may not understand now…but you will…in time." Zander finished his speech, looking exhausted at the very time and effort it took. 

What to ask?

            Many questions flooded through the Dark Lord's mind.  An opportunity like this appears once a millennia to a select being, and he should take full advantage of each opportunity…

            Life after death? Power after death? A heaven, a hell, and an earthly state to which all lives transcend?

The answer came to him; somehow, he had always known this would be his question.

            " What's the force? I mean what is it _really _how was it born? Will it ever die? How-" the words spilled tumbling form his brain as the beings stared into him…looking through him…

_Somehow…we figured that's what you'd want to ask Skywalker._

_Its what they all want in the long run, knowledge if what they have will last forever. ___

_Life creates it, death ends it, and it is a different experience for each time you pass through the circle.  It is as the Jedi believe, a great field created and generated by all living things-___

_But sometimes it changes…it flows in the pattern of emotion, it is a child of the end of the universe…_

Darth Vader was suddenly very alone in a place he did not understand.

_We sustain it, our gift you…our brethren in this universe.  Long ago we were numerous and many, but we sought evil and chaos over life and joy-_  
_this is our repentance, to sustain it to our brothers and sisters, to live away from those we would assist and love the most- _

Why am I here? Darkness left Vader for a moment.  He was a child again, Why do I suffer? 

_Sometimes there are those who are made to suffer_

_We do not even truly understand why we are here…it is impossible to understand…to believe…_

_That was our promise Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker, Chosen one.  We gave you the answer...and now we continue…_

A figure took a form before him, himself at a young age…

            " But then, at the end…do we understand." 

_It takes everybody a while…but you'll get it.  Goodbye for now Anakin Skywalker…savior…_

But I haven't saved! I've hunted and killed! I'm evil! 

_In darkness…there is always light…_

_Goodbye Chosen one…and know the truth…_

_You have suffered, but your sins are not in vain-_

            Somewhere, on a distant planet, a young boy awoke.  And somewhere, a father became aware of the only son he would every have.

--------------------------

I know, its crud.  Written at 11:00 on Sunday night what do you expect? 

Read and review anyway ne? 


End file.
